Just Another Day
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: COMPLETE: Well Kagome has an interview and lands the job she wanted.  Just a little something on her first work day with Sesshy.  No lemons or nothing, just your adverage day with a handsome boss.  So enjoy!  SesshKag MirSan.  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1  The Interview

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 1 – The Interview**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WHAM!

"Damn clock! It's too early" Kagome said as she slams her clock to shut it up. It was 7 a.m.

It's Friday, and it's the day that she goes for her interview for big buisness man as his assistant. She was both nervous and excited about her interview. So she got up and headed to her closet. She took out what she wanted to wear. A red long-sleeved blouse with red shiny buttons running down the middle. A white pair of slacks. A pair of white socks and her red dress shoes. She then went into her bathroom and took a shower to get ready. After showering, brushing her teeth. Combing and brushing her hair and dressing up, she was ready for the day ahead. She went down the hall to her kitchen of her home and fix her a quick breakfast which is pancakes, cereal was too light for her.

"Well, I better get going. I gotta be there at 9, sharp". And with that she put her plate in the sink, got her keys, went out the door and locked it and went into her car and drove to her destination.

She was humming to her tune on the radio. She stopped at a red light and waited for the light to turn. Then she saw one of her friends crossing the street in front of her and she waved at her as the girl waved back. Soon the light was green and she drove to the tall office building which awaits her interview. Getting out the car Kagome went into the building and got on the elevator and she pushed the number 30 which is where the office is located. Once there she walked out and went toward a front desk where a clerk was looking at her with a smile. The blonde hair blue-eyed girl watch every move.

"Excuse me, I'm here for an interview today".

"What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi".

"Ka-go-me...ah yes, here you are. You're lucky. It's not everyday someone gets interviewed by the boss himself".

"Oh really".

"Yes. Have a seat and I'll call him to let him know that you're here".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

Kagome turned and went to sit on one of two of the comfy looking seats across from the long desk. She hummed and watch her surroundings until he came. She listen to the clerk as she dialed a few numbers and waits for someone on the othe line to answer.

"Hello, yes I have a Miss Higurashi here for an interview. Yes, okay...so you'll take her...okay I'll tell her, thank you (click)...Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"His executive is on his way to escort you to the boss's office".

"Oh, okay thank you very much". She sits up and prepare herself for her escort.

Five minutes later, Kagome spotted a fairly handsome man with a navy blue pin-striped suit with a white shirt coming her way. He had a short ponytail in the back of his head. He walked towards her and stopped and did a slight bow to her.

"Hello ma'am. Miss Higurashi I presume?" he said.

"Yes, I'm she. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My name is Miroku Houshi. I am the boss's executive".

"Wow. Nice to meet you".

"Like wise. I'm suppos to exscort you to the small confrence room. If you would follow me".

"Oh, okay". And with that, Kagome stood up and followed the man through double doors and down the hall.

Soon, they stopped to a door and it says 'confrence room' on the front. Miroku opened the door and took a step back to let Kagome in first. Once inside, Miroku led Kagome to one of the 6 seats that was on the table. He gestured her to take a seat and she gladly complied.

"If you just wait here Miss Higurashi, I'll get Mr. Tashio for your interview".

"Thank you Mr. Houshi". He bowed slightly and went out the door.

"I wonder if the boss is as cute as he is" Kagome thought out loud.

She didn't have to wait to long to find out. The door opened to get her out of her thoughts and there stood in the doorway was a man that could make Kagome take back what she had said. For the man wasn't cute, he was drop dead damn gorgeous! He was a tall hansome man with long silver-white hair. He wore a black double-breasted suit to die for. His face was so gorgeous as his skin was nearly flawless. He could pass for a model easily. His eyes were golden and deep, almost hypnotizing. Kagome saw that the man was muscular as she saw some of his biceps in his sleeves. He walked in a closes the door. In his right hand he had a vanilla folder possibly her information. He walked over and sat down at the head of the table regally. Kagome was mezmerized by his movements so elegant and graceful. She was brought out of her thoughts when he started to speak.

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi". He held out her hand to offer a shake.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Hello". She took his hand and shook it.

"I see you made good timing for your interview".

"I don't like being late for anything".

"Good. Now, let's see". He opened the folder and scan through her application, resume and any other information he has on her. "I see that your resume is pretty impresive. It's a pity that your former bosses didn't want to keep you".

"They called back to bring me back but I refused knowing that it might happen again".

"I see". He scanned again through the papers. "Your computer skills are excellent. The things you have on your resume makes you an excellent canindate for the job". He looked up at her to continue, "I see that you like office and clerical work. So tell me...what makes you want to work for me?"

"Well...I'm a good worker. I work well with people. I achieve goals that need to be met. I don't mind following orders. I get things done no matter what time it is. Basically I just do me".

"I see". He nodded.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes".

"What's the name of the company. The ad didn't say the name".

"You will have to excuse my last assistant for that error. The company's name is Tashio Enterprise".

Kagome was shocked. She heard of that name before. The company owned nearly half of Tokyo. "Did you say...Tashio Enterprise?"

"Yes. Even though I do not like repeating myself".

"Wow. I heard a lot about you. You owned nearly half of Toyko and along with a few affiliate buisness. I always want to know what the company is like as I can see from a small bit that it is quite special. I never thought that I would sit next to the boss himself".

"I see you read about my company...nice. By the way...my name is Sesshoumaru Tashio".

"Beautiful name".

He smirked, "Thank you. Now Miss Higurashi, I am in need of an assistant. Tell you what I'll do, I'll let you have the job _if only _youcan do the tasks that I give you to be professional".

'_Indeed, her resume is quite inpressive. She would make a great assistant with the chance she's given' _he thought to himself.

"I didn't write all that down in my resume just to show off. I'll be as professional as I can be, Mr. Tashio".

"Good". He closes the folder and brought up to his arm and stood with his hand out to offer a shake. "Congradulations and welcome to Tashio Enterprise".

Kagome smiled as she stood and took his hand and shook it, "Thank you very much. I won't let you down".

"Very well then. I will see you Monday morning at 8, sharp".

"8 it is sir". And with that Kagome walked out of the confrence room, through the doors, waving bye to the clerk and into the elevators.

'_Oh my god, when I touched his hands, his skin is so soft_' she thought as she touched the hand she shook her new boss with. "I got the job, yes!" excitedly said as she wait to get off of her floor.

Once the doors opened she walked out of the building to her awaiting car in the parking lot across the street. She got into her car, start it and drove off. By this time it is 11 o'clock. On her way home she stopped by a restaurant to have lunch. She walked in and let the hostess escort her to her seat. She ordered her lunch when her cellphone ring. She looked in her purse and took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello".

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Hey Sango. How are ya?"

"I'm fine. I'm just calling to see if you got that job you hoped for?"  
"Yes, I did. And what's better I had the interview with the boss himself".

"What? That's good! Even better".

"Yeah, it is. But when I seen him I almost fell off my chair".

"Why? Was he ugly?"

"No, the complete opposite. He was drop dead gorgeous!"

"So what's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru Tashio".

"What?! Not _the_ Sesshoumaru Tashio...of Tashio Enterprise!"

"The one...you know him?" surprised by her friend's reaction.  
"Know him? Hell everybody knows him. My god Kagome you're the luckiest girl in the world to work right under him".

"I guess" she giggled.

"All you gotta do now is meet his crazy ass brother".

"He has a brother?"

"Oh yeah, he looks like him but his eyes are wider and he has white hair and white ears on the top of his head and he's got a filthy mouth".

"Oh, I think I seen him once before. Didn't know that was his brother".

"Yeah...his name is Inuyasha. He's the CEO. My boyfriend is the executive".

Kagome was surprise when she heard this, "Is his name Miroku?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"  
"He's the one that led me to the confrence room for my interview".

"Ooh.. Ain't he cute?!"

"Yes, Sango. Nice catch" she giggled.

"Thanks, he's a bit of a perv though, but I'm working on cleaning him out".

"I see". She looked up and see her waiter coming, "Hey Sango I'm about to eat lunch I'll call you back later ok".

"Oh ok Kagome, and congrads".

"Thanks, bye".

"Bye (click)". And with that said Kagome hung up her phone, put it in her purse and wait for her food to be set down in front of her. She thanked the waiter and when she blessed her food, she dug in.

As she was half way through her food she called for the waiter to bring her check. She was surprised that the waiter said her food was paid for.

"Really. Who paid for it?"

"I offered to" said a voice coming from in front of her. She looked up to see her new boss taking a seat across from her.

"Mr. Tashio?"

"Hello Miss Higurashi".

"Mr. Tashio, do you want your usual lunch?" the waiter said patiently standing by.

"Yes, thank you". The waiter bow slightly and went off to get his lunch.

"Um. Let me guess. This is your restaurant?"

"Yes".

"Oh".

"This is my favorite restaurant. After my success I bought it because most of my favorite dishes are here. When I came in I saw you. I saw the waiter printing up your tab so I told him that I would pay for it".

"Oh, thank you. Even though I could pay for it myself".

"I know, but I offered". And with that continued the rest of their lunch in silent.

After Kagome finished she excused herself saying that she will see her boss Monday and walked out the door. With a stomach full of food she went to her car and drove home. When she got home, she unlocked her door and went inside and locked it shut. She went straight to her bedroom and got out of her clothes. She then took out a nightgown from her dresser drawer and put it on even though it's still day light out. She then went to her bed and plopped down on it and layed down. She turn on her t.v to catch the news. When she did she was surprised to see her new boss.

_**This just in! Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio will soon open a grand spa in downtown Tokyo. It will benefit the working women who work downtown and don't feel like driving long ways to one. It will also draw profit which some of the proceeds will go to charity.**_

"I see. That would help a lot of women, especially me" she giggled. She turned to a movie and she settled down in her bed. Soon after the movie was off her phone ranged. She sat up and grabbed her phone from her nightstand

"Hello".

"Hey hon!"

"Hey mom! How's Paris, France?"

"It's beautiful hon. I'm just checking to see how you are doing?"  
"I'm doing great. I got that job I wanted".

"Great! Iti'll really help you out. Souta says hi too".

"Tell him I said hi as well".

"Okay. Say listen I'm going to go now so I'll talk to you later okay?"  
"Okay mom, I love you".

"I love you too...and Souta as well... bye"

"Bye mom (click)...I'm glad they are having fun" Kagome said as she layed back down on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting Inuyasha

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Inuyasha**

Kagome woke up early the next morning since she went to sleep early. She got up, got cleaned and dress and went to eat her breakfast just like she do everyday. Today she wore a pink casual t-shirt with blue jean pants and a pair of pink nikes. After eating her food, she went up to a medium size panel that leds to the mail shoot (like a build in mailbox). She opens it and grabs her mail and went to her couch and sat down. Since she already paid the monthly expenses she figures it just ordinary mail. She just finished reading her mail when her phone rang.

"Who should be calling me this time of day?" She picked up the phone, "Hello".

"Morning Miss Higurashi" said a regal voice on the other side, Kagome knew who it was.

"Mr.-Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes. I know that it's a early Saturday morning, but I want you to meet the CEO of my company. He's my brother, Inuyasha. I want you to get to know him as you will be seeing him at lot at the office besides myself".

"Oh. Okay. So when do yo uwant me to meet him?"

"Today if you don't mind. I know it's the weekend but I want to go ahead and get you to meet him".

"Oh ok. I'm already ready. So where?"  
"At the restaurant where you and I met. How about an hour from now? They serve wonderful breakfast there".

"I've already ate, but I'll try their coffee...I'll be there in an hour".

"Very well. Goodbye Miss Higurashi".

"Goodbye Mr. Tashio (click). Well, here goes nothing". Kagome got up and gathered her things. After that she went out, locked her door and headed to her car where she will meet the CEO of the company she will work for.

When she there, she was again seated by the hostess who gave her a window seat and a waiter came. She ordered coffee and some a waffle cause it was one of her favorites. She sat comfortably and waited for her guest to arrive. She looked outside and watch people walk and run by the restaurant. Five minutes after getting her coffee and waffler the door opened and revealed a tall cute fellow. He had long white hair and pretty golden eyes. He wore a yellow dress shirt and black slacks with black shoes. Kagome then notices his ears and knew that this was Inuyasha, her boss's brother. He spotted her and went to her table and took a seat. He also ordered coffee.

"Hi, you must be Kagome Higurashi?" He said offering his hand to shake.

"Yes I am. You must be Inuyasha Tashio". She reached the hand to shake it.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you. My brother called me yesterday and told me about you. He faxed me a copy of your resume. It's very impressive".

"I see you like that word too" Kagome said with a smile.

"What word?"

"Impressive".

"Oh, well, it is. So anyway..."

"So are you here to join me for coffee?"

"Feh! So my brother wants me to get to know you and whatever the hell he wants".

"You seem like you don't like your job".

"Keh! It's alright. It keeps me busy and out of trouble". The waitress came and served him his coffee.

"A troublemaker I see?"

"Hm, used to be. Still am if given the chance. So what do you think about Mr. Fluff?" sipping.

Kagome just giggle to that name, "Mr. _Fluff _huh? I see. He's okay so far".

"Well, don't get the idea that he's the perfect gentlemen. He can turn on you in a heartbeat. He is very successful but if you step on his toes it's best if you take off running".

"Oh. So I bet your schedule is just as busy as his?"  
"Feh! The hell it ain't. Shit I get more free time then he does, and I'm the damn CEO".

'_He's got quite a mouth to be a buisness man' _Kagome thought while sipping her coffee.

"So..." he said eating a doughnut, "How long have you've been working before coming to us?"

"Well after school I had only one job before they let me go. I worked with them for two years. I was one of the best workers out there. Then I had one of those bosses that makes me want to kick the hell out of them. But other then that just that one before I came to the company".

'_Wow, she's pretty' _"Well, I'm glad that you've join the team. It's pretty heckic at times but kinda cool if you like that sort of thing".

"But do you work for that sort of thing?" Kagome said eating her waffle adding sarcasm.

"Feh! Whatever. But listen I just want to tell you to be careful when working with Sir Cotton there".

"I'll be alright" Kagome said while giggling.

"Okay, but if you need anything else call me". Inuyasha gave Kagome his card from his front pocket.

"Oh, okay. So anyways. What do you want to talk about other then work?" she said grabbing the card off of his hands and putting it in her pocket thanking him.

"I must say that you are very pretty". Kagome gave a light blush. "But seeing that we are co-workers, I wondering if we can be friends? Even though we just met, I feel like we are off to a good start".

"Sure. I can never get enough friends. Besides...I'm all about being a professional".

"Good...Now where's my fuckin' phone?"

"Calling someone during a meeting?"

"Well, this call _has_ to take place. It's my bastard of a brother. He wants to know how the meeting is going like he already knows how's it going".

"Oh. I'm sure he can wait?"

"If he waits too long he's going to call anyways and if he doesn't get an answer, he'll come here, and I don't want that asshole to ruin this meeting".

"Oh, might as well call him then". Kagome picked up her coffee and sipped it.

"Yeah, don't I know it". He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and press a few numbers. He placed it by his ear and listen for his brother to pick up.

"Hello little brother". Kagome could here the voice of her boss.

"Don't little brother me you ass. I'm talking with Kagome as we speak".

'_Who said we are on a first name basis?'_ Kagome thought.

"Good. How's it holding up?"

"It's fine. I just want to let you know that before I hang up".

"Let me speak to her". Inuyasha tensed.

"For what?! I'm talking to her and anything I hear from her you know I'll tell you".

"I know. I just want to tell her something really quickly".

"Sigh...fine...here, he wants to talk to you" he said giving Kagome the phone.

"Oh...okay" she said taking the phone, "Hello?"

"Miss Higurashi. How is your meeting with my brother?"

"Oh, it's fine. He's quite the character" Kagome said finishing her waffle.

"I see. Yes he is quite the character. Just don't let him push you around, understood".

"Uh, okay". Inuyasha hearing every word from his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now that you'll be working for me, it is important that I get to call you by your first name".

"Oh, that's fine Mr. Tashio" '_I guess that's part of the job'._

"Good. When you come Monday you are to take the elevators to the top floor and Miroku will escort you to my office. I'll tell you more on Monday, goodbye, Kagome".

"Goodbye Mr. Tashio". Kagome hung up the phone and gave it back to Inuyasha.

"Asshole" he said putting the phone back into his pocket. "So what he say?"

"He said the he's going to be calling me by my first name".

"Oh, well that goes with the job as his assistant".

"I see". Inuyasha nodded.

"Um, why do you call him such names?"

"That's because he is. Every since we were little he always bullied me, now I can get my paybacks".

"I see. This coffee is really good" Kagome said finishing her coffee.

"Yeah I know. I like their juices...say how bout we go for a walk?" he said sipping his.  
"A walk? Hmm...sounds good, let's go". And with that, they left and went for a walk.

"I know that you noticed I called you by your first name...I'm...uh..."

"It's okay. I was going to tell you to call by my first name anyways. So no prob".

"You're real sweet, you know that?" he said with a small smile.

"Um, I know". She blushes as she looked the other way to avoid eye contact. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Feh! No. I like doing what I'm doing. Nobody to slow me down or anything".

"And that's being a player, right?"

"Not really. I just can't get serious with anybody".

"Aww, afraid of a brokenheart" she cooed.

"Stop that! And no I'm not". Kagome giggled as they walked some more.

RING, RING - "Oh, excuse me, my phone is ringing...hello".

"Kagome! What you doing?" said a female voice on the other side.

"I'm in a meeting with Inuyasha".

"Oohh, okay then. Say if you're not doing anything in the next hour can you come by my house?"

"Sure. It shouldn't take much longer" she said making an annoy look which made Inuyasha smirk.

"Okay then see ya then".

"Bye (click)...that's my bestfriend. She's always wants to know the latest about my life".

"I see. It's kind of like how Sir Puff is". Kagome giggles everytime he came up with a name.

"I see it's going to be interesting working with you Inuyasha Tashio".

"Likewise, Kagome Higurashi".

"So why did you want to be the CEO?"

"My brother build the company from the ground up. He also wants to keep it in the family. So when it came time for it's big launch, he _made _me CEO. But after awhile I began to like the damn job".

"Ooh. Well at least you get to work together".

"Feh! Yeah yeah".

"So if there's anything else you want to talk to me about, I would like to go to my bestfriend's house".

"Oh, yeah sure. There's nothing else. Like I said I just wanted to get to know you a bit that's all".

"Okay then. Well if you don't mind walking me back to my car, I'll be off".

"Sure no problem".

When they walk for a few more minutes, they walked back and Inuyasha walked her to her car. Inuyasha gave Kagome his hand and she took it to shake and said if she needed anything give him a call and she replied with an okay. They said their goodbyes and she went into her car and drove off towards Sango's house.


	3. Chapter 3  Kagome's First Day

**Chapter 3 – Kagome's First Day**

The next day, Kagome woke up and did her usual routine. She then went and say on her couch and thought about what happened in the last two days. Her interview, her boss, the meeting with his brother. It's been very interesting to her. Then when she went to Sango's she was assaulted with questions that she answered to her best knowledge. She didn't stay long knowing that she has to be prepared for her first day Monday.

FEEDBACK

"Sango I know that this is a new experience for me but I hope that I do a good job for my first day Monday".

"Nonsense Kagome. You'll do a fine job. Just think of it as your old job. You know you'll give it your all and you'll do you best".

"Yeah, I know. But I forgot to ask him what does his company do".

"Oh, his company is involved in real estate and technology and stuff like that. He also works with the law by providing them with funds or some of his professional investigators".

"I see. Quite an array of things".

"Yes, and he's a hard worker as well. Just last year he build an extra wing for Tokyo hospital just for children and pregnant women and their babies".

"Wow, that's really sweet of him".

"Yeah it is. All they got to do is pay their building fees".

"I see. You got to pay to be in there".

"Yep. So are you ready for your first day Kagome?"

"Yes, I am. I feel better whenever I talk to you".

"I see".

"Well, if you would excuse me I would like to go home and prepare myself for the job ahead".

"Oh sure Kagome, don't let me keep you waiting".

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said getting up to leave. "Well, I see you later".

"Okay, bye" Sango said.

END OF FLASHBACK

She spend all day in her home doing odd jobs around it and watched several movies before she knew it, it was bedtime. She got up got into her bedtime clothes and got into bed. She went into a blissful sleep as she snuggled into her blankets. Knowing that she will be working for a very handsome boss. Hopefully that's all she will see him as, her boss.

It's morning and the sun is shining in the sky. The rays went through Kagome's window as hits her face. She cringes as she is woken up by the bright like. She turns over and then opens her eyes slowly to get them adjusted to the light. She got up and did her morning routine. Today she is dressed in a light blue silk blouse and a black skirt that's down to her knees. He wore a pair of light blue heels and a black head band to finish the look as she wore her hair down with waves all around it. She then ate a nice sized breakfast of waffles, eggs and sausage. After that she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door. Once she got into her car and drove off she mentally prepares herself for the task at hand with her new boss, the CEO and the executive. She soon arrived at her destination and pulls into the employee parking lot which is right across the street from the office building. She got out of her car and into her new workplace.

Once she got into the elevators, her stomach suddenly got butterflies in them. She prayed that her day goes well as she steps out of the elevator. She looks up and see Miroku holding a nice briefcase in his left hand as he walks to meet Kagome the rest of the way. They greeted with a hand shake as he gestures Kagome to follow him down the wide hallway. On the way she see a big beautiful desk with a computer on it and a phone as well and a fax machine on the other side and if you can look under it, there's an all in one printer as well. It was behind a large window with a great view of downtown Tokyo. This desk has everything.

"It's good to see you again Miss Higurashi".

"Likewise I'm sure. Just a little nervous".

"I know you are. Just take deep breaths and just be yourself" Miroku said as he stops by a door. "As you can see Mr. Tashio's office is the only office on the top floor from the elevators. His special workers are under us one floor down. My office is two floors down".

"Where's Inuyasha's office?"

"His office is also under us, but he mostly works at home when there isn't any important matters to attend to".

"I see". Miroku gives Kagome the briefcase. A black leather briefcase with her initials engraved on it.

"This briefcase has everything you need to get you started for today. As you notice the desk we passed, that will be your desk. Mr. Tashio makes sure that you have everything to make you job easier for you Kagome".   
"Thank you". Miroku nodded.

"Now it is time for you to meet the boss". Miroku knocked on the door and wait tell a voice said 'enter'. He then opened the door and went inside first. "Mr. Tashio, Miss Higurashi is here".

"Send her in". Miroku gestures Kagome to enter. She walked in to find her boss looking down reading his papers. "You may leave Miroku". Miroku nodded and left the office closing the door behind him.

"Sit down Kagome". Kagome jumped a bit at the voice as she walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good morning Mr. Tashio".

"Good morning. Are you ready for today?" he said raising his head to look at her.

"Yes sir".

"Good. Let me fix you a drink". He got up and went to his small bar on the side of his office.

Kagome then got a good look at his office. It's _BIG_! No wonder his office is the only one on the top floor. He tad a door on the other side of his office. She look and found a soft-looking couch that was against a bay window. Across it was a fireplace with two chairs facing it and a small table between them. She then caught eye on her boss as he poured two glasses of wine from his bar. His office was amazing decorated with black and silver furnishings. Sesshoumaru notices the awe expression and walked over with the two glasses in his hand. He reach Kagome and offered her a glass which snapped her into reality. She looked up and took the glass.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome. I see you like my office".

"It's very beautiful. But what does that door lead to, if you don't mind me asking?" she said pointing to the closed door.

"That leads to my bedroom. Sometimes when its too late to drive home I sleeps here. Some of my clothes are also here. It is complete with a bathroom and shower as well".

"Good thinking". She sipped her wine and turned around in her seat to face his desk.

"I always be prepared Miss Higurashi, as I would expect the same for you" he said walking back to his desk to sit down.

"I'll do my best". He nodded as he looked at his papers. He grabbed a few papers and gave it to Kagome. She looked at the papers with a confusing look on her face.

"As you first task for today, I want you to fax these to the other offices. The numbers are listed on the very last page". Kagome nodded as she looked at her boss.

"Anything else Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes". He gave her another set of papers. "I want you to retype these and save it into your computer. It is the information about the company. It is strictly for your eyes only. So if you would put a password in your document as well". Kagome nodded. "I know that it sounds secretive but its not. I just want only you to have it right now. Everyone knows what my compnay does but those papers also contain the company policy and rules".

"And you want me to learn them, correct?"

'_She's good'_ "Yes. As you know you will answer the phone and other clerical assignments. There's an intercom by the phone just in case I need to do something for me. I will also let you know to hold my calls when I'm busy and other things. You will catch on I'm sure".

"Yes I will sir".

"Good. Now with the papers you have you may return to your desk and start working". And with that Kagome nodded, stood and walked to the door.

"Oh and, Kagome". Kagome stopped in front of the door.

"Yes Mr. Tashio?"  
"Again, welcome to Tashio Enterprise". Kagome nodded and thanked him before opening the door and leaving his office, closing the door behind her.

"Sigh...well, here goes nothing". And with that, she went to her new desk and began working.

Nearly three hours into her work and Kagome was nearly done with everything. All she has to do now is finish the compnay policy and rules. She was really into her work when she heard a small buzz that made her jump a bit, and she heard her boss's voice.

"Kagome".

Kagome pushes the button to answer, "Yes Mr. Tashio?"

"May I speak with you for just a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right in". Kagome saved her work on her computer before getting up and head to her boss's office.

When Kagome opened the door, she peaked her head inside to see what Sesshoumaru wanted. He looked up and see his assistant's head through the door. Knowing she is still a bit nervous, he looked at her with those golden orbs as he spoke to her.

"You may come in Kagome. Have a seat". Kagome went on in his office and sat in a chair.

"Have you fax the papers?"

"Yes sir. It was the first thing I did. I'm nearly done with the policy and rules".

"I see". Sesshoumaru was surprised that she got that much done is a short time. Indeed she was efficient. "After you are done with that I want you to go to Miroku's office and see what job he wants you to perform, understood?"

"Completely Mr. Tashio". And with that Kagome excused herself and went back to her desk.  
"I wander if I'm going to have an easy day today?" she added.

RING - "Hello, thanks for calling Tashio Enterprise. How may I help you?...okay...would you hold please?" Kagome push the hold button, hung it up and push the intercom button to call her boss..."Mr. Tashio there's a Kouga Ookami on line 1". He responded, "Thank you Kagome I'll get it".

After finishing her work, answering the phone and setting appointments and so forth, she got up and place the answering service on she did earlier and went down to Miroku's office to see what he wanted her to do. When she got downstairs, she saw a few desks and cubicles in which numerous of people where working in. When she got to Miroku's door she knocked on the door. When she heard a 'come in' through the door, she opened it and peeked inside. There she saw him typing on his keyboard and took a quick glance at her.

"Ah Miss Higurashi, come on in and have a seat". She went in closed the door, and took her seat in front of his desk. "Mr. Tashio called me to inform of your arrival. I see that you done your first task for today, correct?". Kagome nodded. "Good". He stopped typing and paid full attention to her. "So, what I want you to do today is make sure that Mr. Taship gets everything that he needs, sometimes I will need your assistance as well seeing that I am also your boss. Your are working for the staff of this company, but you are also over the people that are outside. Your are Mr. Tashio's administrative assistant".

"Administrative? But I thought I was just his regular assistant?"

"Now, that's why he wanted you here so I can break the news to you. With him, Inuyasha and me you are also on the leadership team. You are under me. When we are not here it is up to you to see that the basics of the company are running smoothly. That's why we wanted you to know the compnay inisde and out. Understand?"

"Yes, I get it now".

"Good. Now that is why you are down here. I believe that Inuyasha will be here later on. Perhaps he has something for you to do as well".

"Yeah we met before. He's somthing".

"I see. Yes, Mr. Tashio told me. The three of us alwasy discuss what's going on for the good of the company. Now that we have you, you will know as well. But the only exception is that you will be the last to know, because the three of us are in private meetings at times, and after we came to a decision, then one of us will tell you. You seem like you have good problem solving skills".

"Why, thank you Mr. Houshi".

"Now you may return to your desk until further notice".

"Ok". And with that Kagome stood, bowed and left his office and on her way back to the top floor.

She was really proud that she is in the leadership team. Now she has a reason to work hard and make sure that her bosses are proud of her, especially on particular one. She made it to her desk and sat down. Not within seconds of sitting down, the intercom buzzed. She push the button to see what said boss wanted her to do today.

"Yes Mr. Tashio".

"Will come inside for a moment?"

"Sure, on my way". She released the button and got up to go into Sesshoumaru's office. "Yes?"  
"Miss Higurashi, have a seat". She walked over and took a seat.

"I am very proud of what you have did for your first day. It's not like most who would work with such profession. Miroku just called me and told me that he explained your real position. I am having an office built for you soon. That large spot will be turned into an office for people to go and sit and confirm appointments. Would that suffice?"  
"Greatly! It's an honor to have such a deed". Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I would like to relieve you for the rest of the day. By this time there aren't hardly any calls and work to be done. But tomorrow I want you in full swing".

"Sure thing Mr. Tashio. I'm always ready for anything".

"Good. Now take these papers with you. They give you the latest information about the company. Remember, they are for your eyes only. Myself, Inuyasha and Miroku have the same papers and now that you found out about your real position you will be intitled to the company's files and such".

"I will keep sworn secrecy Mr. Tashio".

"Good. Now I will let you go for the rest of the day. Have a good day Miss Higurashi".

Kagome smiled and said, "You too Mr. Tashio". She stood up, bowed and left his office.

Stopping by her desk she gathered her things, turned everything off and put all her papers in her briefcase and locked it. She went into an elevator and pushed the button to the first floor. The elevator stopped on the 15th floor and door opened and Inuyasha walked inside. He turned around and saw Kagome standing there looking at him.

"Hey Kagome, what you doing?"

"I'm going home. Mr. Tashio gave me the rest of the day off, so I'm going home and rest. I had a pretty exciting day. What about you?"

"I'm going to lunch. I was down here most of the day seeing that everything was getting done. The 15th floor is the laziest floor in this building. They don't do much, but it's important for the company".

"What they do?"  
"Er..."

"Oh and I know I'm the administrative assistant so you can tell me".

Inuyasha was surprised at this, "Who told you?"

"Miroku did".

"Oh, well, okay. That floor is in charge of ads and communications and shit like that".

"I see". The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "Well, I'm going home. I see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah. I gottta get that floor to working. I rather do it than that bastard. He'll threatens more then I do but between me and him, it gets the job done".

"Oh, bye". "Bye". Kagome went and go in her car and drove home. She got in her comfy clothes and lay across the bed. She thought about what she done today and thought to herself that she was so proud of herself. And tomorrow will be the start of a new start for her. Not, just another day.


End file.
